dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Bishop/Damaged
|damage = 40 |drops = (60%) (50%) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 6 |walkSpeed = 5 |specialAbility = Can be a follower if created from Broken Clockworks |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bishop_nightmare" |name = Damaged Bishop }} The Damaged Bishop was added in "The Stuff Of Nightmares" '' update. It is a battered version of the normal Bishop which occurs naturally in the Ruins, but also has a chance of spawning from Broken Clockworks when they are destroyed. It has the same base stats as the standard bishop and drops 1 Purple Gem, with a chance of also dropping Nightmare Fuel and/or Thulecite Fragments. The player can spawn an ''allied Damaged Bishop (or any other chess piece) by using 3 Gears to repair a pile of Broken Clockworks. Damaged Bishop may be hostile towards other followers such as Chester, while remaining friendly towards player. Behavior When any creature gets near its sight range, the Bishop will suddenly wake up and stare at them as a warning. Getting closer will make the Bishop attack by firing lighting bolts from its head. The Bishop will chase its enemy a short distance from its spawn area before returning and going back to sleep. Hunting The Bishop is a moderately strong ranged mob, usually very accurate, so it is recommended to be armed and armored for a battle with one. Sending Pigs to attack it first may prove to be an effective distraction. The player may try and use a Boomerang to kill it from far away, but this will grab the Bishop's attention, and it will start attacking. The player may also use an Ice Staff to freeze it, and then, start hitting it with a Spear, but it will cause some damage to the player. Another way to kill a Bishop would be to aggravate a nearby Clockwork Rook without waking the Bishop and get the Rook to ram the Bishop, as this will most likely kill the Bishop instantly (This strategy also works with Clockwork Knights and other mobs). It is possible to dodge the Bishop's lighting bolts if the player is quick enough. Suddenly running to one side as the Bishop is about to attack will usually leave the player unharmed by the lighting bolt, although the bolt does have a small area effect. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Clockwork Bishops when playing a character with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Gallery Bishop Knight Guardian.jpg|Damaged Bishop found guarding a broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station in the Ruins. Friendly Bishop.jpg|A friendly Damaged Bishop freshly spawned from Broken Clockworks using Gears. Friendly Clockworks.jpg|A friendly Damaged Bishop following the player, along with other friendly Damaged Knights. Friendly Attack.jpg|Friendly Damaged Bishop attacking a Tentapillar for the player. A Moderately Friendly Update.jpg|Damaged Bishop, along with a Damaged Knight and Damaged Rook, in the A Moderately Friendly Update artwork. Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Followers Category:Non-Renewable Category:Ruins Creatures